User blog:Pikart767/Pepeart vs Banana
Description Pokemon Crystal vs Pokemon Brown! It's the protagonists of two Chatlockes ran by Pikart, both taking place back in the gameboy era, but both having increadably different teams to aid them on their quest to be the very best. Pepeart (Actually, screw it, i'm lazy and i'm not writing entire bios for these two, i'll do a quick run down on stats and that such.) Pepeart Age: Unknown, likely 13. Items on Hand: Hyper Potions (Limit: 6.) Personality: Overall smug. Shrek the Noctowl Stats: HP: 243 Attack: 114 Defense: 101 Special Attack: 139 Special Defense: 168 Speed: 142 Moves: Take Down, Fly, Confusion, and Flash. Para the Ariados Stats: HP: 207 Attack: 176 Defense: 138: Special Attack: 130 Special Attack: 130 Speed: 91 Moves: Sludge Bomb, Psychic, Leech Life, and Night Shade. Note: Only pokemon to come back from the dead. Quaunt the Quagsire Stats: HP: 232 Attack: 150 Defense: 172 Special Attack: 123 Special Defense: 123 Speed: 85 Moves: Surf, Earthquake, Ice Punch, and Headbutt. (Fem!)GA the Electabuzz Stats: HP: 195 Attack: 149 Defense: 112 Special Attack: 165 Special Defense: 151 Speed: 180 Moves: Thunderbolt, Swift, Psychic, and Dizzy Punch. Char the Tyranitar Stats: HP: 223 Attack: 230 Defense: 179 Special Attack: 168 Special Defense: 176 Speed: 119 Moves: Earthquake, Rock Slide, Crunch, and Thrash Mage the Dragonite Stats: HP: 244 Attack: 227 Defense: 174 Special Attack: 175 Special Defense: 175 Speed: 149 Moves: Twister, Fly, Outrage, and Waterfall. Feats Defeated all 8 gym leaders in Johto. Defeated all 8 gym leaders in Kanto. Defeated Lance and the Elite Four... twice. Disbanded the remaining Team Rocket. Defeated Red. Only lost 7 pokemon in his entire journey. Caught Suicune. Defeated Mewtwo. Faults Special Attack and Physical Attack depending on typing only benifits one of the pokemon on Pepeart's team. Banana Banana Age: Also Unknown, likely above drinking age. Items on hand: Beer Kug (Limit: 30) Personality: An achoholic (somehow doesn't effect his skill battling even if he's drunk.), loud mouthed and confident (rightfully so tbh.). Lion the Charizard Stats: HP: 228 Attack: 154 Defense: 152 Speed: 186 Special: 158 Moves: Flamethrower, Dragonbreath, Fly, and Earthquake. Frost the Alakazam Stats: HP: 202 Attack: 114 Defense: 104 Speed: 205 Special: 223 Moves: Metronome, Psychic, Psybeam, and Recover. Pikart the Porygon-Z Stats: HP: 226 Attack: 154 Defense: 131 Speed: 169 Special: 189 Moves: Hyper Beam, Tri Attack, Psychic, and Thunderbolt. Para the Parasect Stats: HP: 208 Attack: 183 Defense: 163 Speed: 94 Special: 160 Moves: Giga Drain, Cut, Slash, and Spore. Link the Rhyperior Stats: HP: 281 Attack: 236 Defense: 218 Speed: 91 Special: 118 Moves: Surf, Strength, Dig, and Submission. Big the Vaporeon Stats: HP: 304 Attack: 140 Defense: 123 Speed: 130 Special: 183 Moves: Surf, Hydro Pump, Acid Armor, and Shadow Ball. Feats Defeated the Pallet Rangers. Ended Team Rocket... again. Defeated the Legendary Dogs, and defeated Mewtwo. Defeated the Elite Four and the Champion. Only had 7 Pokemon die for the entire adventure. Was able to triverse the Final Dungeon with only level 69 or lower pokemon. Defeated the Final Ranger, who had level 100 pokemon, with level 69 or less pokemon. Banana and all of his pokemon somehow haven't been intoxicated from Alcohol Poisoning. Has availablity of the Special Stat. Weaknesses Almost always drunk. Metronome can fail. FITE (NOTE: Any feats preformed in this fight will be canon feats, though any deaths in the fight will not be however.) The wind blows at the top of the snowy mountain of Mt. Silver, the trainer named Pepeart stood at the edge of the gigantuam mountain, his coat blowing in the wind, as he looked down the mountain into the clouds. He talks to his self, throwing up a pokeball, catching it on it's decent. "I've finally did it, I've became the very best." His goal complete, and his life dream satisfied for the moment, he thought about what he should do next. Should he explore the reigon to find another trainer to match him, or should he check out if there are any more reigons to explore, or should he- His thoughts were stopped, as a sound of footsteps crunching in the snow approached behind him. Turning around, he saw a trainer with a surprisingly similer jacket to Red's, except it was in a dark brown. His eyes were covered by his cap, which also was surprisingly similer to Red's, yet again having a dark brown instead of Red's red colored hat. He however, seemed older than he was. He stops soon after Pepeart catching his attention. "Hey mate, are you Red?" The trainer asked, looking up, revieling this trainer to be Banana. "No, and you're abit too late, he's already gone." Pepeart said, facing back to Banana. "Damnit! You know where he would've gone?" Pepeart shrugged in responce to Banana's question. "What brings you up here anyways looking for Red, anyways? You're looking to battle him?" Pepeart asks, which Banana nods in reply. Battle! Lance (Sun and Moon Style) - Pokemon Gold and Silver Pepeart smirks, as he throws up the pokeball in his hand once more. "Well, I'm the trainer who had just defeated him. So looks like you didn't come up here for no reason at all." Banana, knowing the drill by this point, took out a pokeball aswell. "Let's see if you'll prove more of a challenge then, huh?" Banana said, also taking out a Beer Keg from his bag aswell. The two looked directly into eachother's eyes, as they both reeled back their pokeballs, preparing to throw them. "Trust me, I will." PKMN Trainer Banana wants to battle! PKMN Trainer Pepeart wants to battle! FIGHT! "Let's go, Shrek!" "Come on Lion!" The two shouted at the same time, as the two threw their pokeballs forward, Pepeart's pokeball opening up to reveal Noctowl, which spread it wings out, blasting a large gust of with on it's sides, as Banana's revieled his trusty Charizard, Lion, which roared out with a blast of flames coming from it's mouth as it did so. Banana, however had abit of a flashback from the name Shrek, and growled abit. Kanto Trainer II - Pokemon Anime Pepeart sends out Shrek! Banana sends out Lion! 6 - 6 "Fly!" Both of them shouted, as the two flapped their wings, before taking flight into the sky. Lion quickly charges at Shrek, which he dodges, and counters by slamming into Lion's back with it's beak, slamming the two back to the ground, a explosion of dust and snow was seen, before Shrek was blown back by a Flamethrower, knocking it into Pepeart, who barely catches the bird, sliding back abit from the force. Pepeart growled, before letting Shrek go, commanding it to use Confusion, lifting the Charizard into the air, and flinging into the mountain side. Lion, being the powerful almost dragon he is, quickly flaps his wings to stop himself from hitting the rocky wall. "Dragonbreath!" Banana commanded, as Lion blasted forward a blast of blue flames towards Shrek, who dodges by flying up again, leaving the flames to hit the ground in a blue explosion, melting all of the snow around them. Pepeart thrusted his hand forward, shouting out. "Flash!" Shrek's eyes glowed, as Shrek let loose a blast of light into Lion's face, blinding him, as it grunted for a moment. As it tried to regain vision, Shrek quickly rammed full force into Lion's chest with a Take Down. The owl, while pained, quickly took flight again after this to avoid another counterattack from Lion. Banana growled abit, as Lion got back up, more pissed off than hurt. "Fly!" Pepeart shouted, as Shrek flew up into the clouds above. "Fly after it!" Banana commanded, which Lion ablodged, quickly setting chase. Banana took a sip of his beer keg, looking up into the clouds. The two traded physical blows, Lion clearly overpowering Shrek after each one. Lion quickly blasted a Flamethrower at Shrek, who dodged and clawed at Lion with it's talens, scratching his neck, though not enough to make it bleed, only leaving a small mark. Lion, abit more pissed off, blasted a Dragonbreath at Shrek, who used Confusion, grabbing the blue flames and launching it back at Lion, who dodged and moved forward, ramming into Shrek, before bitting him and throwing the owl to the mountain wall. A giant crack formed from the impact, as Lion blasted forward another Flamethrower. Shrek quickly reacted with using Confusion again, blasting the flames back at Lion... ...or atleast it tried to. The weak phychic attack wasn't strong enough to contend with Lion's Flamethrower, with enough time to notice this, the Noctowl flew back up to avoid it. Lion saw this coming, and rammed into Noctowl, quickly grabbing him and slamming his body into the mountain side multiple times. Lion held up the ruffled bird, before charging a Flamethrower to finish off his foe. Shrek quickly open up his eyes, a phychic glitter from his eye signified the use of Confusion, quickly closing the Charizard's mouth, shocking it, before slamming him back into the wall, before slamming it again against the wall, before throwing Lion back, as Shrek used Take Down again in a attempt to hit the lizard. Lion quickly dodged, before stomping his foot into Shrek's back, a visable bone cracking from the force, aswell as seperating the clouds from them, and launching the bird back onto the main battlefield. Pepeart gasped, as Banana grasped his fist and held it forward. "Alright! Let's finish this, ram into it with Fly!" Lion roars out, flying down as ordered in a attempt to finish off Shrek. "No! Not yet! Stop it with Confusion!" Shrek's eyes opened up again, before a wave of phychic energy stopped Banana yet again, before throwing him back at Banana. Banana barely dodged the lizard, abit shaken up, as Lion layed down, abit shaken up aswell. Lion got up, shaking it's head, before growling at the owl. Lion flew forward at increadable speeds, as Shrek used Confusion again, attempting to keep Lion in place yet again. Lion, however, decided it was done with it's games, quickly breaking through the confusion with it's brute force alone, roaring out in rage as Noctowl was confused on how this didn't work. "What!?" Pepeart exclaimed, as Banana pointed his hand forward. "Nice job, now let's seal the deal with Dragonbreath!" Lion was a step ahead of Banana's command, blasting the Dragonbreath into Shrek, a explosion of blue flames erupted, the screach of the Noctowl was heard, as Lion flew back abit. Pepeart gasped, his coat blowing back from the force. The smoke started to fade, as Shrek was visably standing. The smoke cleared, but Shrek, while still standing, was by barely. A electrified spark shaped from the body of the owl, which came into the realization that Shrek was paralysed. "Alright, blast him with one last Flamethrower!" Lion flew up and grabbed the paralysed Shrek, before charging up it's flames, as all that Shrek could do is watch as Lion blasts the Flamethrower right into Shrek's head, a screech again was heard, quickly turning into a gargle, into nothing in a matter of moments. "SHREK!!" Music Stop Lion dropped the body of Shrek, it's entire head was burned off, leaving it's skeleton, and the blood of it's body to fall onto the ground, as Lion landed back onto the ground, turning it's head and spitting abit of flames, smirking at Pepeart, who was looking down, gritting his teeth. "Great job Lion!" Banana said, congratulating his pokemon. 5 - 6 ''' '''Shrek has died! Pepeart, took out another pokeball, before throwing it out. "End him GA!" The pokeball landed onto the ground, as the pokemon known as Electabuzz formed from it, angered from what his opponent has done to his teammate. Lion roared out again, ready to fight his next opponent. Pepeart sends out GA! Banana saw the type disadvantage, and debated for a quick moment if he should switch out to Link. "We've faught Electivires before, Lion, a Electabuzz isn't going to be a problem, Dragonbreath!" He thrusted his handforward, which GA dodged by leaping past it. "Get up close for a Dizzy Punch, GA!" Pepeart said, as Electibuzz ran forward at high speeds, it's fist realed back. Banana saw it coming close as an advantage. "We've got him now, Flamethrower!" Lion blasted forward the stream of flames in the close procimity of GA. However, what caught Banana out of surprise was that the attack missed, Lion aiming at a angle that we by GA. "What!?" It came into realization quickly that the flash his opponent's Noctowl used was still into affect, and this was a unfortunate time for it to show itself back up again. GA quickly uppercutted Lion in the chin, ending the flamethrower and causing him to stumble back abit. GA quickly punched Lion again in the stomach with another Dizzy Punch to seal the deal. GA jumped back, Lion looking forward, only to see the world around him distorting. "Damnit!" Banana growled, now this was even more unfortunate, knowing that the Dizzy Punch had layed down it's affect. "Enough playing around, Earthquake!" Banana shouted out, as Lion quickly stomped down his foot, only for it to misstep and his foot down into his other foot, injuring abit as the Charizard let out a quick roar of pain. "Not today, Thunderbolt!" Lion shook his head in a attempt to get the confusion out of him, only to be zapped with a intense bolt of lightning, causing it to roar yet again from the pain. The bolt launched the Charizard to the wall, steam coming from him from the shock, as multiple stone and rocks fell onto him. "Lion!" Banana shouted out, it wasn't safe for him to stay out there. "Return!" Banana said, quickly holding out his Pokeball as he returned the pokemon in a red aura coming to the heavily harmed lizard. Banana withdrawed Lion! Banana quickly took out another Pokeball, throwing it out, before shouting out. "Go for it, Link!" The pokeball landed onto the ground, releasing the massive Pokemon. The Rhyperior roared out opon fully forming, it's massive body barely standing on the streak of land. Banana sent out Link! "W-what is that!?" Pepeart never saw a Pokemon like this, looking at it's massive structure. Pepeart took out his own Pokedex. "NO DATA FOUND." The pokedex announced, which Pepeart opened put back into his bag, growling abit from it's lack of use. Whatever it is, from it's body shape alone, it had to be Rock type. If he switched into this in responce to GA, it must also be Ground type. Thrusting forward the pokeball containing GA, he shouted out. "Come back!" The pokeball released the red flash of light, returning the Electabuzz back to the pokeball. Pepeart withdrawed GA! "Who to switch into..." Pepeart mumbled to himself, he could send out Quaunt, but he was entering unknown territory here, he had to be safe here. Looking at the size and shape, he released that he might just have the counterpart to this giant of a pokemon. Taking out another pokeball, he threw it forward, shouting out. "Take it down, Char!" The pokeball hit the ground, as the pokemon similer to a mini godzilla named Tyranitar came out, roaring aswell. Pepeart sends out Char! Megalovania (Pokemon Remix) - Undertale "A Tyranitar, huh?" Banana said, taking out another Beer Keg for himself. "This could get very interesting!" Banana thrusted forward his hand, shouting out. "Alright, Link, let's start this off with a Strength!" Link roared out, and prepared to strike Char with a powerful slam. "Char, Crunch!" Pepeart commanded in return, as Char roared out, as the two started to trudge towards eachother. Stop Music. Something became apparent as they moved towards eachother, due to the massive size of both pokemon, the two weren't just having trouble heading towards eachother, they were having trouble staying on due to the remaining snow and small, compared to their size. The two couldn't get close enough without running the risk of falling off the mountain. Both trainers had the same throught, and both held forward their pokeballs. "Return!" Pepeart withdrawed Char! Banana withdrawed Link! Results Category:Blog posts